


TikToks and FaceTime

by mymy0917



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School, Mild Language, Online School, Platonic Relationships, Shenanigans, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymy0917/pseuds/mymy0917
Summary: Its literally just Sasha, Connie, and Jean doing online schooling, Facetiming and watching TikToks.
Kudos: 2





	TikToks and FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a third person pov but y'all seeing things from Sasha's view.  
> There is a little texting bit so just so y'all know who's who  
> "Me" = Sasha  
> "Horsey" = Jean  
> "My twin"= Connie  
> K thanks hope you enjoy :)

“Oh god what class do I have first?” Sasha groaned as she rolled out of bed and onto her feet. She checked the time on her phone and saw she had about 15 minutes before her first class started and had quickly set down her phone on her desk and opened her computer to let it boot up so that once she was finished getting dressed her computer would be on the login screen. Once she was done sliding on and buttoning up her top, she put on her school blazer, tied her hair into her usual ponytail, and logged into your computer. She quickly typed Google Classroom and stood there, blankly staring at the screen as she remembered that she still didn't know what class she had first. Sasha grabbed her phone, went to messages and clicked on a group chat named 😈Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest🤡. Sasha started to hastily type realizing she only had 10 minutes left to get the class and that she had a grab some snacks before class started.

😈Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest🤡.

Me:CONNIE! JEAN! HELP!

My twin:WHAT

Me:WHAT CLASS DO WE HAVE FIRST

My twin: HOW I WOULD KNOW

Me:YOURE NO HELP CONNIE  
DO YOU KNOW JEAN?

Horsey: Yeah we have history

Me:OMG JEAN ILU THX :)

Horsey: Yeah yeah ilyt dumbass

Sasha smiled and placed her phone back down on the desk as her eyes quickly darted across the screen to Mr. Erwin’s Google classroom, clicked on it, searched for the zoom link, and clicked on the link so that she would be put into the waiting room. Her phone started to ring and as she picked up her phone to see who the call was coming from and she quickly accepted the call seeing that it was from the same group chat that she had just texted moments earlier. “Mornin’ y’all!” Sasha beamed as she started to exit her bedroom and descend her stairs to get her snacks and breakfast.

“Morning Sash!” The two boys shot back.

“You know class is about to start any minute now right?” Connie questioned.

“This is going to take a minute at most and you of all people should know that.” She quipped as she grabbed a breakfast bar, a bag of pizza flavored goldfish, a bag of potato chips and a Capri Sun. “See, I already have all my stuff.” She exclaimed as she moved her phone angle to show all the snacks in her hand as she walked up the stairs again in a bit of a haste this time around.

"I'm connecting, you better get back fast.” Jean chimed in with his usual smirk on his face.

“Oh shut up, I'm already at my desk and I haven't connected yet, so suck it!” Sasha exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at the camera and placed down her snacks. “Oh shit!” she had quickly realized that she too was now connecting to the class. She sat down with speeds up that would put Sonic to shame and propped up her phone on her computer so that she could both look at her friends and the teacher without making it look too obvious, and thus the day had started off with Mr. Erwin’s world history class. Her friends stifled laughter as they saw her momentary panic, and no matter how much she wanted to flip them off she had already connected to the class.

“I'm going to wait another minute to let other students join.” Mr. Erwin stated as he stared intently at his computer presumably looking for any students that may be missing. After about a minute he had started to take roll call. Once he had finished, he started to screen share the Google Slides and started off his lesson on the American Revolutionary War.

Sasha only half paid attention to what Mr. Erwin was saying because she was too preoccupied with the conversation that she was having with her friends and eating her breakfast bar. She was already well-versed with this topic so any questions that were asked to the class, she was able to answer. Their group chat was full of prank Tiktoks, thirst traps, cosplays, anime skits and a very interesting Tiktok of Reiner staring, half Lip-syncing and dueting Historia singing “Hopelessly Devoted” with the caption being “I want a someone like her'' that had them all dying of laughter. This laughter turned into near tears when Sasha sent a Tiktok of a very annoyed Ymir dueting that same video of Reiner dueting Historia singing, telling Reiner to find his own girlfriend. Connie and Jean kept sending her dumb Tiktok's that she couldn't help but chuckle at, even though she knew in normal circumstances she probably would have doubled down over into a full-on belly laugh had she not been in class. She kept sending her own slew of Tiktoks to the group chat smiling a little bit as she realized just how great of a friendship she had with the two boys and how she hoped she would never lose them, and as soon as class started, it ended.

“So, what class do we have next?” Connie yawned as he stretched in his chair.

“Dude, we have Mr. Levi.” Jean said in a deadpan voice.

“Really? UGHHHHHH!” Connie groaned as he threw his head back.

“Well we don't want to be late, specially not to his class.”Sasha said with the shutter at the end.

“Yeah you're right.” Connie said as he fixed himself upwards.

“Hopefully he doesn’t catch your stupid ass eating in class again.” Jean retorted.

“Naw he won’t catch me lacking this time, Horsey.” Sasha quipped.

“Whatever you say, Potato girl.” Jean shot back.

“It was one time, Jean!” She half yelled and the boys laughed at her frustration.

They all clicked on the link and waited for the class to start and no more than a second after class started they were let in and roll call started about a minute after that. Mr. Levi tends to be a pretty punctual teacher, unlike the more laid-back yet still stern approach of Mr. Erwin and sure, his classes did start to get a little bit less tense than they were in the beginning, but since the man almost never smiled it was kind of hard to not be on edge in his class. “Morning Brats, today we're working on parallelograms and solving for x.” Mr. Levi said in his usual almost uninterested sounding voice.

Mr. Levi went on his usual spiel on the formulas and theorems that went along with the lesson and much like in the class before, Connie, Sasha, and Jean were all sending Tik toks back and forth to each other all trying to stifle their laughter. The class went on normally for about 10 minutes then all the sudden, Mr. Levi stopped speaking and writing on the board for a second, but started back up again almost immediately and continued to write the formula in silence until a couple seconds went by and his voice spoke again “Connie, Sasha, Jean, I know what you’re doing, get off of Facetime.” Mr. Levi groaned in his usual monotone yet annoyed voice. Sasha cringed as she said a quick bye to her friends.

“This is gonna be a long day.” Sasha mumbled as she slouched in her chair and reached her hand into the bag of potato chips.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think that this many people would be interested in this fic and I'm sorry if the characterization is off in any way. I honestly just needed an outlet to breathe after what has just transpired in the anime and I needed it to be light-hearted, plus there isn't enough platonic Sasha, Connie, and Jean fics out there that is just about them so I needed this. If y'all like it I wouldn't be opposed to writing more and I kinda left it as is and fixed up some stuff but I left it open for more. I love this trio of idiots and I wish I got to see more of them because they made my heart melt. If the grammar was shit then it's shit, anygays I'm rambling, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry that its so short.
> 
> For reference if the whole Reiner dueting Historia Tiktok didn’t makes sense: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeBc5JTS/


End file.
